


Kink City

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fuck Mountain Dew universe, Hair Pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Sebs fault, Smut, jeremy uhhh cums 4 times sorry, public sex kink, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jeremy thinks it’s hot when Michael punches people.





	Kink City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



> Blame seb

Michael let out a long breath as they entered Jeremy's house. “Well, that was a lot.”

Jeremy nodded, a little numb. “That was beyond a lot, Michael.”

Michael closed the door behind them, wrapping an arm around Jeremy's shoulders and pulling him into his side once they were alone. “You okay?”

“Uh huh,” Jeremy replied, leaning comfortably into Michael. “I think so.” 

“Good,” Michael hummed. “A lot of things happened.” Even after they were fixed, they still had to deal with the problems created by the SQUIPs.

Jeremy took in a deep breath of apprehension. “A-Actually, I still feel kinda guilty.”

Michael grunted. “Jere,” he mumbled, slightly frustrated. “It's not your fault.”

Jeremy stared as his feet. “Please don’t be mad at me,” he whispered. He couldn’t help feeling at fault. He’d tried to see it from another point of view, but it was difficult. 

Michael tilted Jeremy's head up, forcing him to meet his gaze. “I'm not mad, Miah. I'm sad. I hate when you feel bad.”

Jeremy’s eyes were wide and worried. “I’m sorry. I’ve done so many a-awful things, Mikey. I can’t just forget.”

“I know, buddy. It's okay.” He was too emotionally drained to get into the conversation much deeper right now, so he went quiet for a second. “I can't believe I knocked Rich's body out with one punch. That was badass.”

Jeremy instantly looked down again. “Y-Yeah, that was cool.”

Michael's eyebrows furrowed. “What's wrong?”

“Huh? Nothing.”

Michael shot him a look. “Why did you look away?”

“I didn’t,” Jeremy lied. 

Michael scoffed. “Jere.”

“Just– Nothing! That punch, it was badass, y’know? That’s it. It’s nothing.”

Michael frowned. “Did I scare you or something? If I scared you I promise I won't do it again.”

Jeremy shook his head. “You _definitely_ didn’t scare me.”

“Then what-" Michael paused. “Jeremy, did it turn you on?”

Jeremy sighed, a little ashamed. “Maybe.”

Michael's breath hitched slightly. “Is it weird that that turns _me_ on?” He bit his lip, a blush blooming on his cheeks.

Jeremy couldn’t help giggling a little. “How’s that turn you on, babe?”

Michael's lips quirked up at Jeremy's laugh. “I dunno,” he started lowly. “Just like, the fact that me knocking someone out managed to get you hot. In public. It turns me on.” His face was burning, but he didn't move to cover his face or shy away.

“In public, huh? Not so vanilla, are you?” Jeremy smirked. 

Michael scoffed, shooting Jeremy a look. “Alright, Mr. Kinklord, no need to rub it in. Some of us aren't really aware of all of our particular kinks. I guess I just discovered one, because holy shit the idea of fucking you in public _really_ turns me on.” He pulled Jeremy's body closer against his own.

Jeremy shuddered. “Hush, Mikey, my dad’s home,” he warned. Then, he lowered his voice. “Fucking _me_ , huh?”

Michael's eyes darkened slightly. “Mhm,” he hummed, voice quieter. “Fuck you so that everyone can see whose you are.”

“Oh, god.” Jeremy shrank back into Michael. Suddenly, he forgot about his guilt—like he said he couldn’t ever do. Guess this was an exception. 

Michael's smirk widened. “What, exactly, turned you on today?”

“Y-You,” Jeremy whispered. “All intimidating and l-leaderlike. God, it was hot.” He blinked. “B-But it wasn’t the right time. T-To say anything.”

Michael felt himself growl low in his throat. “You like it when I’m intimidating, huh?” Michael straightened his back slightly, their height difference becoming emphasized.

Jeremy squeaked. “M-Maybe.” He stared up at Michael expectantly. 

Michael chuckled, his hands trailing down Jeremy's arms until he reached his wrists, gripping them tight. “Interesting.” He hummed, dipping his head down so that he could nip at Jeremy's jaw. His hold on Jeremy's wrists was almost bruising. 

Jeremy let out a strangled whine. The only thing keeping his hands from shaking was Michael’s grip on his wrists. “M-Michael, my dad could h-hear us,” he reiterated. “O-Or does that turn you on, huh?”

Michael shuddered. “Fuck,” he breathed. “Jesus. Who knew I was so _possessive_.” He gulped, recomposing himself to reaffirm his confident stance. “Sounds like it turns _you_ on, Jere. Does it get you hot thinking about me making you come apart so good you can't stop yourself? So much that you can't even keep quiet when you know your dad is just in the other room?”

“I-I think you’re deflecting,” Jeremy deflected. His voice was soft and breathy. Despite Michael’s intimidating position, he kept leaning into him, craving his physical contact and warmth. He felt tingly. 

“You answer, then I will,” Michael promised, gladly accepting Jeremy's weight as he leaned into him.

Jeremy cleared his throat. “F-Fine. Yes, Micah.”

Michael tsked, squeezing one of Jeremy's wrists even tighter for a moment. That was probably going to bruise, which Michael did feel guilty for. But it didn't stop him from humming out, “You know you have to say more than just 'yes’.”

Jeremy whined, but desperately spoke again. “I-It gets me hot, Mikey. Wh-When we could get c-caught.” Was that good enough? He didn’t trust his voice at the moment. 

Michael responded with a pleased hum, leaning down closer to Jeremy and speaking lowly. “Yes. It does turn me on that he might hear us. That he might find out exactly how hard I _wreck_ his baby boy.” Michael felt himself blush awkwardly. He never really was sure of himself when it came to this kind of thing. It was mostly just trial and error.

Jeremy whimpered louder, biting it back at the last second. His eyes remained closed. “I-I’m _yours_. T-Tonight, ple-please.” He needed this. His stress was awfully overwhelming; he needed a break. 

Michael grumbled softly, grimacing. “As absolutely crazy hot as this all is, your dad really might hear us, you know. That might not be ideal. You know you never can keep quiet for long.” Michael smirked, releasing one of Jeremy's wrists to ghost a finger up his arm.

Jeremy shuddered, holding back another whine. “Y-You’re gonna l-leave me hanging?” 

Michael huffed, holding Jeremy close with an arm around his waist. He used the arm that was still holding Jeremy's wrist, causing him to bend Jeremy's arm behind his back in a way that wasn't necessarily painful, but just awkward enough of an angle to be uncomfortable. “Do you have any suggestions?”

Jeremy tested his restraints—Michael’s grip—but was unable to make himself any more comfortable. “O-Our backyard has a fence.” It wasn’t really a genuine suggestion. 

Michael almost choked. “ _Jesus fuck_ , Jeremy.” Michael finally relented, smashing their lips together in a kiss that was instantly filled with desperate tongues and teeth. Michael bit down on Jeremy's bottom lip, hard enough to be just this side of painful without really hurting him. He growled out through his teeth as he pulled away. “I want people to know you're _mine_.” They had discovered fairly early on that Jeremy had a particular fondness for when Michael was a bit more rough with him.

Jeremy was panting. “H-How are you gonna get that message across?” He subconsciously shrunk down into himself slightly, making Michael seem even bigger. 

Michael's gaze was downright predatory at this point. “I’m going to _fuck you_ until you're _nothing_. Out in the open, where they can all see.” Michael had never really been one for strange sexual experiences. Before Jeremy, Michael was honestly content with a simple jack off to some boring porn and then he would be fine for a couple days. And then, they started dating, and now here he was, spouting filth to his best friend as they made out in the foyer of his house. Worst of all, he actually _was_ about two seconds away from just picking Jeremy up and banging his brains out in the backyard. 

Jeremy’s head was swimming. “A-Are you?” He mentally cursed his stammering. “Or are you just going to _say_ that?” Sure, they’d just been through a traumatizing series of events with Jake and Rich, but dammit, Jeremy missed his usual morning routine, and Michael sucking his damn fingers at lunch didn’t help how uncomfortably horny he was getting. Punching Jake in Rich’s body was the icing on the cake. 

The challenge made Michael's eyes flare brightly In a single movement, he swept Jeremy up into his arms, marching directly to the back door. He pushed it open, determinedly shutting the door behind them and walking directly over to the large tree in the middle of the yard. He dropped Jeremy onto the grass, instantly throwing himself on top of him. He grabbed Jeremy's wrists again, pinning them down in the grass harshly. “You don't believe me?”

It took Jeremy a while to answer. At first all that he could get out was a lot of whimpering and hushed whines. He struggled against Michael’s hands, if only to make his grip tighter on purpose, and rasped, “Prove me wrong.”

Michael crashed into him, dropping himself down on top of Jeremy completely, pinning him with his entire weight. He forced Jeremy's lips apart with his tongue, delving into it. His hands moved closer, pressing Jeremy's wrists into the grass just above his own shoulders, pressing them down into the fabric of his shirt.

Jeremy gasped, but allowed Michael to do it all. He kissed Michael with all he had, trying to keep quiet. He bit down on Michael’s tongue. 

Michael jolted, accidentally shifting the leg that had been crammed in between Jeremy's, causing his thigh to rub into Jeremy roughly. The feeling alone was enough to knock Michael's breath out of his chest. Michael retracted his tongue, detaching himself from Jeremy's lips in favour of attacking his neck.

“M-Michael,” Jeremy whined desperately. The sun shone from behind his boyfriend, making it hard to look up at him, but he braved the brightness anyway. The lack of actually relieving friction was making him impatient. At least the grass was soft and his dad had sprayed for bees last week. 

Michael was breathing hard, his body felt fuzzy with arousal. He pulled away from Jeremy's neck, having to pause for a minute to reel himself back in. His sharp breaths hit Jeremy's neck from where he was hovering over it. Michael was suddenly hit with a wave of worry that maybe he was getting too carried away with all of this. After all, he hadn't exactly asked if this was what Jeremy wanted. Not to mention earlier when he had been struggling against Michael's grip on his wrists. 

Michael finally moved, shifting his body to take some of his weight off of Jeremy's smaller frame. He probably wasn't able to breathe very well with Michael laying out on him like that. He pressed an innocently sweet kiss on Jeremy's lips, a total 180 to what had taken place mere seconds ago. He pulled away enough see Jeremy's face, giving him a crooked dopey smile. Michael took the opportunity to carefully run his fingers through Jeremy's hair, smoothing it down slightly. “Color?”

Jeremy’s expression changed from desperate to soft. He smiled as sweetly as Michael’s kiss had been. “Green, Mikey,” he assured. Like the grass. He remembered where they were, now. God, it was a little scary–how anyone could hear them–but that’s what turned him on even more. 

Michael nodded. “Good. Are you.. okay with this? Do you want to keep going?” Michael was probably fucking up the mood a bit, but it was important that he made sure Jeremy was comfortable.

Jeremy nodded innocently. “Mhm,” he hummed. “I trust you.” He really did. More than he should. 

Michael smiled, chuckling and pressing another quick kiss to Jeremy's lips. “Okay but before we keep going, was I being too rough? I don't want to actually hurt you.”

“Michael,” Jeremy whispered. “I don’t care. Ravish me. Do whatever you want.” He definitely didn’t want Michael letting up on how rough he was being. 

Michael snorted, rolling his eyes even as they began to darken once again. When he looked back down at him, Michael's eyes were hooded as he pressed his body back down onto Jeremy's once again, but still not quite putting his full weight on the smaller boy. 

“Oh?” Michael started, voice lowering. “Whatever I want, huh?” His lips curled into a predatory smirk. “So if I wanted to, perhaps, do something like this,” Michael shifted, one of his arms coming up to lay across Jeremy's shoulders. Michael used his forearm to press Jeremy into the ground heavily.

Jeremy’s breathing instantly started up again, his innocent face disappearing. He groaned loudly. “I-If you wanted to do something like that–“ he rasped “–that’d be pretty f-fucking hot.”

Michael pressed harder at the sound of Jeremy's groan, leaning most of his weight onto Jeremy as he propped himself heavily on his arm. “Who do you belong to?” Michael asked, tone indicating he expected a specific answer. 

Jeremy squealed. “You! Michael, I-I’m yours.” He was never good at knowing the right answer to Michael’s questions. Usually he wasn’t specific enough. 

Michael let out a low approving hum. “Good boy,” he praised. The praise kink was yet another Jeremy Heere specialty of Michael's. Jeremy liked to be praised, and Michael liked to praise him. It worked great. “You're _mine_.” He bit the word out like it was heavy, falling from his lips sharply. “Mine to _claim_.” Michael used his free hand to grab ahold of Jeremy's wrists once again, crossing them over each other so that he could hold both in one hand, pressing them into the grass about Jeremy's head. “You're like an animal,” he mused, tone still strong and commanding. “So … _compliant_. Always so desperate for it.”

Jeremy nodded, his eyes closed. “I-I am,” he confirmed. The tone in Michael’s voice alone was enough to push him to full desperation. He needed these pants off _now_ or else the pressure would surely kill him. But he didn’t want to do anything without permission, and honestly, he didn’t want to ask for permission. Michael should do with him what he pleased, no matter how intense the warmth in the pit of his abdomen was becoming. 

The corner of Michael's lips twitched up into a pleased smile. He huffed out a breath that was somewhere between a scoff and a laugh as his eyes trailed over Jeremy's features, his expression one that somehow blended unsurprised with just.. _hungry_. “My Jeremy would be willing to do _anything_ to be allowed to get off, wouldn't he.” Even though his words ended up sounding more like a statement than a question, Michael waited for a response.

“A- _Anything_ ,” came Jeremy’s reply. He inadvertently tried to buck his hips into Michael’s, but their positions just didn’t allow it. 

Michael hummed approvingly. “You're so desperate already,” Michael drawled, releasing his grip on Jeremy's wrists. He sat up, pushing his weight up using the arm that was across Jeremy's shoulders. “Look at you,” Michael hummed, settling back to sit on Jeremy's hips, straddling him with his knees. Michael crossed his arms across his chest, looking down at him in a way that radiated 'I’m better than you’. “You could probably cum just from this, if I’d let you.”

Jeremy whimpered loudly until all the air was out of his lungs. He took another breath and blinked, keeping his arms where Michael had them secured seconds earlier. “W-Will you?” God, Michael looked hot like this. Superior. Intimidating. Above him. Owning him. 

Michael's lips twitched into a smirk. “Why should I?”

“I-I’ve been a-a good boy,” Jeremy tried, attempting to look as cute and innocent as possible. As if that would sway Michael’s decision. 

Michael didn't move, humming thoughtfully. “Yes, you have,” he agreed. “And I suppose good boys _do_ deserve to be rewarded..” he hummed softly again. “But,” he leaned forward, meeting Jeremy's eyes with an intense gaze. “Even if you do now, I’m not going to stop until I’m done.” That definitely wasn't true, if Jeremy said stop at any point Michael would release him in an instant. But Jeremy seemed to like him acting like this, so he kept going. “I’ll make you cum again, and again, and again,” he promised, voice low and raspy. “Or, I could make you wait. What do you think I should let you do?”

Michael shouldn’t have given Jeremy a choice. He was too deep in this mindset to think for himself. He didn’t deserve to choose. He deserved to be used. But he knew Michael wanted an answer. He decided if he came now, it would hurt less when the feeling built up more in a minute. Michael would want that. He hated seeing Jeremy in pain. Jeremy groaned for no reason. “L-Let me now,” he pleaded. “P-Please, Micah.”

Michael was, honestly, really curious to know if Jeremy would _actually_ be able to nut just from Michael's dirty talk. He found the idea very appealing. The only one who found the idea more appealing than Michael was probably his dick. Michael leaned forward, dropping a hand to press down at the base of Jeremy's throat, right on his collarbone and the vulnerable skin right above it. He pressed down slightly harder, towering over him intimidatingly. He wouldn't choke Jeremy, or cut off his airflow from where his hand was pressing into Jeremy's throat, but the way he had him pinned harshly to the ground, a hand on his chest and neck, gave off the same kind of superiority vibe as when a lion downs a gazelle, biting at the back of its neck until it dies. “Cum for me, then.”

Jeremy’s eyes couldn’t possibly be squeezed tighter shut. He let out his loudest sound so far that night–an extremely obscene moan that he was sure his neighbors, and dad, could probably hear. He dug his nails into his own palms. He didn’t think he could do it, but Michael’s order combined with the authoritative way he was being held down was somehow enough. He’d need to wash these pants. 

Michael's breathing was uneven as he watched with rapt attention, drinking in every sound and image. Holy fucking shit. That was… incredibly hot. Michael hadn't thought he would have _that_ much of a control over Jeremy's pleasure, but apparently he could literally talk Jeremy to an orgasm. Fuck. Michael watched Jeremy ride out his high, looking so desperately broken that Michael had to take a second to calm himself back down. Unfortunately, Michael didn't have Jeremy's inhuman sexual stamina and libido, so Michael couldn't afford to let loose just yet. He had plans for Jeremy, first.

Once Jeremy's body untensed and went slightly limp between his thighs, Michael rocked his hips lightly. He didn't do anything too intense, knowing how sensitive Jeremy always was right after. He still had his hand pressing into the base of Jeremy’s throat, he had been able to feel the vibration from Jeremy's moan, and he could still faintly feel the rapid heart beat of the boy beneath him. Michael tsked slightly. “Your dad probably heard that.”

Jeremy was close to tears. He panted, his breathing already picking back up as Michael rocked into him. What did his boyfriend have planned for him? More importantly, he wondered when he’d be told to get these—now sticky—pants off already. He spoke through his breaths. “Th-thank you, M-Mikey.” He had to remember his place. He was inferior. 

Michael softened but only slightly. “You good?”

Jeremy nodded, but then his eyes snapped open. “W-Wait, m-my dad?” He’d only just caught on to what Michael had said. “Oh my god–” His panting turned more into hyperventilating. 

Michael shushed him gently, rocking his hips again to make sure he had his attention. “Quiet. He won't be able to see us if he comes out.” Luckily, a decently sized bush (which used to be neatly trimmed, but had long since lost it's careful shape) hid them. Michael ran his free hand under Jeremy's shirt, up his stomach and towards his chest. “He won't find out as long as you're good. And you are going to keep being good, right?” Michael let his hand trace all the way back down again, coming to tickle at the waistband of Jeremy's jeans. Michael smirked. “If you do,” he started, eyes devious. “I’ll make you cum three more times. Isn't that what you want?”

Jeremy shuddered, having calmed down. “Th-Three?” God, he wanted that so bad. He’d do anything, and Michael knew it. He nodded desperately, already getting worked up again. His stamina was something to be rivaled. 

Michael smiled impishly, rocking his hips steadily as he felt Jeremy already stirring again beneath him. “Mhm,” Michael hummed in confirmation. He held up a finger, holding Jeremy's stare. “Once with my mouth,” he licked his lips, holding up a second finger. “Once with my hands,” He dug his fingers into the hollow of Jeremy's throat, holding up the third finger. “And once- with my _dick_.” Michael ground his hips down hard into Jeremy's as he panted, hooded eyes locked on to Jeremy's face for his reaction.

Jeremy’s eyes were wider than ever, the sun having gone down enough so that he could comfortably look up at Michael. “F-Fuck,” he groaned. He wanted that so bad. He wanted to come apart for Michael. In every way. He tried to grind himself up into his boyfriend as well, but again, it didn’t work. He felt Michael’s grip on his throat grow almost even harder, and so did he. He couldn’t say anything other than _fuck_ and a few more whimpers. 

Michael finally had to pull his hand away from Jeremy's throat so that he could properly get things going, but he watched the way the amount of pressure he had had on Jeremy's collarbone left a pale imprint of his hand on the flushed skin, and suddenly Michael realized that he was going to scream if his eyes weren't on the rest of said rosey skin in the next minute. He wrapped his hands around Jeremy's upper arms, tugging him until he sat up. Michael ripped his shirt off of him in record time, yanking Jeremy closer harshly, slamming their chests together with a muted thump. Michael tangled a hand in Jeremy's hair, using it to pull his head back until Michael could easily kiss him.

Jeremy shivered as the cool air hit his chest, but kissed Michael with all the passion he had. He hoped this was doing for Michael what it was doing for him. If it kept on going this way, it just might be the hottest sex they’d have yet. He finally moved his arms out of his own free will, putting his hands in Michael’s hair as well, pulling it hard. 

Michael mewled unabashedly, temporarily caught out of his act as he panted hotly against Jeremy's lips. “Again,” he commanded, his own fingers winding even tighter is Jeremy's hair.

Jeremy instantly pulled again, harder. He needed a better reaction. One that would get Michael impatient and get to work already. 

Michael breathed out a rather obscene moan as his head jerked back slightly. He wasn't too incredibly loud, but definitely not muffled either. “ _Fuck_ ,” Michael swore. He pulled his hand out of Jeremy's hair, strong hands grabbing Jeremy's shoulders and basically just shoving him, making him slam back down to the ground. Michael may have been out of his mind with lust, but he still had ahold of himself to be careful not to shove him _too_ hard. He really didn't want Jeremy to get a concussion before he had the chance to fuck him into the next century. 

Michael slid down Jeremy's hips– making sure to drag himself over a particular area with a little more force than the rest– until he was shoving Jeremy's legs apart, sitting back on his knees from where he was situated in between Jeremy's thighs. Michael palmed at the tent in Jeremy jeans for only a second before he was leaning forward, desperate hands fumbling with Jeremy's belt, yanking it off with a single strong tug before moving to the button and zip. He had Jeremy's pants undone in under thirty seconds, a speed he had acquired with much practice. He didn't pull them down yet, however. Instead he paused, looking up at Jeremy. “Hands,” he demanded, waiting.

Jeremy’s squeaking was put on hold as he held his hands out for Michael. He knew Michael had said this time would be from his mouth—and jesus did he crave that—but he felt like he might go at any second when Michael was relentlessly palming him, working him up again. He was so desperate. He couldn’t remember a time when he felt more needy. 

Michael wasn't gentle when he grabbed Jeremy's hands, crossing them at the wrist before plucking Jeremy's belt out of the grass beside them and easily twining it around his skin, fastening it just slightly too tight. As soon as that was done, Michael hooked his fingers into the band of Jeremy's jeans and underwear, tugging them down to his thighs. 

Jeremy hissed at the cold air, but groaned at the bondage. Michael really had gotten to know him quite well since they’d started dating. He felt his hips try to buck up yet again, though he knew he needed to wait for Michael to make his own move. 

Michael snapped his fingers at Jeremy to draw his attention. “Eyes on me, got it? No closing them.” He kept eye contact even as his hand slipped down and finally took Jeremy in his grasp.

Jeremy moaned immediately, trying desperately to keep the eye contact Michael initiated. He needed to prove that he could do it–that he could obey. His eye twitched, but he succeeded so far. 

Michael, once he was sure Jeremy was following orders, figured that wasting time with a bunch of foreplay was unnecessary at this point. So, instead, he leaned down, holding himself up on his hands (well, _hand_. His other was a bit preoccupied) and knees and took Jeremy into his mouth, instantly sinking down about half way. He quickly flicked his eyes up to Jeremy's face to make sure he was still watching.

He was, though it was awfully difficult. Jeremy kept his gaze on Michael, which was somehow impossibly more arousing. He moaned loudly at the sight combined with the feeling, involuntarily struggling against his restraints. 

If Michael's mouth weren't otherwise engaged he might have laughed. There was literally no possible way Jeremy's dad didn’t know what they were doing by now. Michael wasn't worried, though, because he knew Mr. Heere, and Mr. Heere would never, under any circumstances, willingly enter into a situation where he would have to deal with his son’s sex life. 

Jeremy whined loudly, a new whimper with every breath. He could only think about Michael, and that was how he liked it. Only Michael mattered. A tear of pleasure ran down his cheek, but he gave it no mind at all. It would be the first of many. 

Michael hollowed his cheeks, swirling his tongue with practiced skill. Michael had once read somewhere that the head of a penis has the same amount of nerve endings as the tip of your pointer finger. Therefore, the easiest way to get good at blowjobs, was to practice with your hand. If you can make a finger feel good, you can make a dick feel good. Michael had a _lot_ of practice.

Jeremy knew Michael prided himself on how well he could give blowjobs. He’d walked in on him practicing before, many times. His whimpers turned more into squeaks, louder and more desperate as Michael worked him up yet again. 

Michael couldn't help but groan, eyes blown out as he watched Jeremy. Michael tapped Jeremy's hip, giving him permission to move his hips as much as he liked. In order to encourage him, Michael sunk down farther on Jeremy’s dick, sucking hard for about three seconds.

Jeremy instantly moaned wantonly, bucking his hips up hard into Michael. He didn’t know how his boyfriend never choked. Gag reflex much? He tried to quiet himself, but Michael’s teeth must have done _something_ , because that was when Jeremy screamed. 

Shit, Michael liked that. A lot. He reached out, grabbing Jeremy's bound hands and guiding them to his hair. He swallowed around him, humming softly.

Jeremy squealed, pulling any and all hair he found in his grasp. It hadn’t been long, but he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Michael allowed Jeremy to continue bucking up into him, opening up his throat as best he could. Michael could tell Jeremy was close, so he locked eyes him him before moaning around him, and then he did what he had earlier, sucking hard. Probably a little harder than necessary.

Jeremy tried to keep looking at Michael like he’d been told, but he wasn’t sure if he succeeded. He was blinded by pleasure once again, the vibration of Michael’s voice around him sending him over the edge, and the return of that godsent thing Michael did twice now just facilitated his climax. He felt a little bad for not pulling out first. 

Michael had no choice but to swallow, not that he cared. He was too busy trying not to cum from the image of Jeremy alone. He didn't pull off until Jeremy was done, and then he crawled back up his body until he was hovering above him once more.

More tears fell down Jeremy’s cheeks. He panted as he had the first time. “Y-You didn’t h-have to swallow, Mikey,” he stuttered. He didn’t want Michael doing things he’d be uncomfortable with. 

Michael hummed, wiping at the tears with his thumb. “If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have.” He hadn't really had an option, but he didn't mind, either. Michael's voice was raspy, crackly from the abuse on his throat. He didn't care about that, either. He still had more to do. His eyes hardened slightly as he shifted, bringing one of his knees up and folding it under him so that he was half sitting on top of Jeremy, pining him to the ground. “Color?”

Jeremy gulped. “Y-Yellow,” he said quietly. “Just gimmie a minute.” He focused on his breathing. He also focused on Michael—the dim light of dusk over the shrubbery made him look absolutely adorable. Though, at the moment, Jeremy’s mind skipped the cute stage and jumped right to sexy as fuck. He couldn’t help it. Once he grounded himself, his high successfully ridden out, he cleared his throat. “G-Green, now,” he assured. 

Michael smiled at him, shaking his head slightly. “I don't know _how_ you do it, Jere. You have the ability to orgasm multiple times like a woman. It's like a horny super power.” Michael snorted, temporarily lightening the mood to give Jeremy a little more time to recover. He wanted to be sure Jeremy was good before continuing. 

Jeremy let out a little laugh. “You’re not complaining, are you?” He realized according to Michael’s plan, they were only halfway through, and Michael hadn’t gotten off at all. “H-How are you doing?” Jeremy asked. 

Michael felt himself flush as his attention was once again drawn back to the ungodly straining in his pants. “I’ll be fine,” he hummed, “More importantly, we don't have any lube out here.” Michael grimaced at the realization, unsure how to proceed.

Jeremy groaned. “Mikey, it was your turn to get the stuff,” he complained. Would it even be possible to go inside at this point? He didn’t know what his dad was up to, or if he’d say anything. 

Michael scoffed, pouting slightly. “How was I supposed to know I would need to have it on my body at all times?! I wasn't really expecting a midday fuck in your backyard, weirdly enough. Definitely not complaining, though.”

“Six pm is not midday, Michael. And you should keep it with you all the time if you’re gonna be punching people!” Jeremy sighed. “I read something once where guys could create their own lube.”

Michael laughed, reaching down to pinch Jeremy's side. “Alpha/Omega smut fics are the weirdest kind, Jeremy.” Michael snorted, running his fingers over the skin he had pinched soothingly. “I mean, could you imagine if I got you pregnant? Weird.”

Jeremy squirmed underneath Michael. “I dunno, it’s kinda hot.” He paused. “N-Not the pregnant part. The rest. Jesus.” He blinked himself out of imagining being pregnant. He did not want to think about that. “Y’know, the way they always describe the smells? And I wouldn’t mind being hopelessly aroused for a few days straight every month. I already am,” he joked. 

Michael shrugged. “You're hopelessly aroused every day, Jerm.” Michael started pressing down with his knee that was on Jeremy's chest, trying to get things going again. “Anyway, we’ll just have to make do without lube.” Michael brought his fingers up to Jeremy's lips as his confident aura radiated from him once again. “Open,” he commanded firmly.

Jeremy’s joking expression changed back into his prior one. He gulped, but opened his mouth anyway. He kept his eye contact with Michael, making sure his own eyes looked as innocent as possible. 

Michael's breathing turned shallow as he coaxed three of his fingers into Jeremy's mouth, pressing down on his tongue slightly. “Suck.”

Jeremy immediately closed his lips around Michael’s fingers, trying to coat them as best he could as he went to work sucking lightly on them. It was enough to get him feeling hot again. It really didn’t take much, especially when it was Michael. 

Michael's lips parted slightly as he panted, using his free hand to reach down and start trying to coax Jeremy back to hardness with light strokes.

Jeremy sucked on Michael’s fingers like it would bring world peace. He groaned a little around them as Michael worked him back up for the third time. He tried to reach up for Michael’s hair again despite the belt around his wrists. 

Michael couldn't stop himself from moaning, his hips reflexively snapping down towards Jeremy's, sandwiching his hand between them. “Fuck, shit, Jeremy.”

Jeremy whined, the friction enough to push another tear from his eye. He worked even harder on Michael’s fingers, knowing they couldn’t get any wetter than they already were. That wasn’t the point. 

Michael ripped his fingers out of Jeremy's mouth with a wet pop, leaning down to quickly replace them with his tongue. Michael knew that his self control was quickly running out, so he got to it, slipping his hand between Jeremy's legs to carefully slip a finger in.

Jeremy squealed at the two front stimulation. His mouth worked subconsciously to kiss Michael hard and rough, while his hips tried to move down onto Michael’s finger. 

Michael growled into the kiss, pulling away a few inches. “You like the idea of an alpha, huh?” He crooked his finger as he stretched him, his other hand releasing him to instead wrap his fingers around Jeremy's upper arm, gripping tightly. “Tell me what you imagine.”

Jeremy moaned, but managed to speak, his voice nearly giving out. “G-God, Micah. Y-You, completely _dominating_ me, m-marking me so everyone knows I’m _yours_. B-Being unable to resist th-the hormones turning you on. K-Knowing you’re s-superior–” A moan cut him off. 

Michael added a second finger, searching out Jeremy's prostate. “Keep talking,” he commanded, eyes fierce.

Jeremy whined pathetically as Michael barely missed his target. “F-Fuck, y-you’re just so much better than me, y-you know? You’re so hot, Mikey. I-I’ll always belong to you.” He was trying to recreate lines he’d heard in porn, but he was sure he was doing it wrong. 

Michael watched Jeremy intently as he continued seeking out Jeremy's sweet spot. His fingers dug into the skin of Jeremy's arm roughly. Jeremy's words were good, but still not quite what Michael was looking for. Although, what he was looking for he still wasn't sure of himself. He tried again, voice strong. “Tell me what I do to you.” 

Jeremy took a moment to catch his breath after a particularly long moan. “Y-You turn me on,” he tried, not sure what Michael wanted from him. “You make me feel so fucking _perfect_. F-Fuck, you fill me up so good. You m-make me want to beg for you, e-every day.” It was all just nonsense at this point. 

Michael groaned softly, scissoring his fingers before adding the third. “Fuck, Jeremy, keep talking.”

Jeremy bit back a wanton moan in favor of speaking instead. His nonsensical rambling seemed to be doing the trick for Michael, no matter how unconfident Jeremy was in it. “I-I want you to treat me like the-the whore that I am.” He didn’t know where that had come from, but oh well. “I-I’m yours.”

Michael gulped, crooking his fingers as he began to move them. “You're always such a slut for me, Jeremy, look at you. Already came twice and still you want more. Never satisfied.” Michael wasn't sure what he was saying either, but he hoped it would coax more out of Jeremy. “Only for me, you're _my_ slut, aren't you?” Michael did have the decency to be mildly embarrassed by what he was saying, but he didn't let up.

Jeremy whined, pushing himself impossibly further onto Michael’s fingers. He nodded vigorously. “God– Shit, Micah, I’m _your_ s-slut.” It was all getting to him. Again. He just needed one more push in the right direction and he’d be gone for the third time. He craved it. 

Michael angled his fingers until he knew he was hitting Jeremy's prostate, rubbing it relentlessly and he released Jeremy's arm, instead moving down to stroke him quickly. “Cum for me, bitch.”

A choked moan came from Jeremy as his eyes squeezed shut, a new batch of pleasure-fueled tears escaping. He felt himself grow tense, and then, all at once, it all let go. Michael had done it again. The neighbors definitely had to know what was going on. Jeremy was not quiet. 

Michael stilled, allowing Jeremy to ride out his high without being pushed to overstimulation. Michael could feel himself practically shaking at this point, everything in him wound tight. He gave Jeremy a minute to come back down, consciously having to keep himself still. “C-Color?” Michael knew Jeremy had already agreed, and that he had seemed very delighted at the prospect of orgasming that many times, but Michael knew that doing so much in such quick succession was probably going to take a bit of a toll on Jeremy's body, and he didn't want to force him to take more than he could handle.

It took Jeremy significantly longer to answer this time. “Green,” he whispered. He felt weak, but in a fulfilled way. He knew it would be worth it. He needed to complete the plan—he wanted to. Michael deserved it. He smiled weakly. “I-I want you to finish this.” If he had the energy to move his arms, and if they weren’t restrained, he’d have put his hand softly on Michael’s cheek. 

Michael nodded, retracting his fingers and fumbling for the button of his jeans. He managed to get them undone, shoving them and his boxers down with a hiss as he was exposed finally. He paused. No lube. His eyes drifted down to his fingers that were covered in Jeremy's jizz. Gonna have to make do, he decided, bringing his fingers down to wrap around himself. His breath left him like a punch to the stomach as he whimpered pitifully, coating himself in the sticky fluid. This was, by far, one of the dirtiest things they had ever done.

Jeremy watched in a mixture of emotions. Finally, he took a breath. “M-Michael, I could have just u-used my mouth,” he said, still staring down at what Michael was doing. Sure, it was unbelievably hot, but incredibly dirty. Was Michael even okay with this?

Michael had to take a minute to catch his breath, shaking with the amount of restraint he had to use to not just fuck his own hand. “T-This is what you wa-wanted, right? Make your own lube. L-Like you're a-” he cut off with a gasp at a particularly good movement, falling forward to hold himself up with a shaky arm on Jeremy's chest.

Jeremy moaned inadvertently at how Michael reacted to his own hand. He knew his boyfriend needed relief as soon as possible. And, deep down, he was touched that Michael remembered his nonsense fantasy. He cleared his throat and kissed whatever skin he was closest to. “Fuck me, Micah.”

Michael instantly pushed Jeremy's pants the rest of the way off, grabbing his knees and pushing them up none too gently. He lined himself up, biting back what was basically a shout as he pushed in. “Fuck, shit, Jesus Christ, Jeremy,” he breathed, eyes almost rolling back into his head. He stilled himself again, palming at Jeremy dick to get it up for the fourth time.

Jeremy all but screamed again as Michael finally filled him up the right way. He didn’t think it was possible for him to get hard again, but apparently it was _very_ possible. He was just glad Michael was finally getting the relief he deserved. He gave himself a moment before trying to move as he had done with Michael’s fingers. 

Michael grunted slightly, pulling out almost all the way before snapping his hips forward as hard as he could. “I'm going to fuck you until you're _nothing_ ,” he repeated what he had said when everything was just getting started, unsure exactly what he meant but feeling it to be true all the same.

Jeremy shouted Michael’s name, back to panting. “P-Please,” he begged. He wanted it more than anything, whatever it meant. 

Michael growled, the last of his self control snapping. He grabbed Jeremy's knees pushing them even farther up and apart as he set a hard pace, slamming into Jeremy relentlessly.

Jeremy was worked back into tears. Michael had never felt _better_ inside him than he did now. He moved half an inch, making it so his prostate was guaranteed to be hit with each thrust. 

Michael leaned down to bite at Jeremy's neck, latching onto him in a way that was slightly painful. Their sex had never been as… animalistic as this before. It was enough to have Michael seeing stars with every movement. He definitely wasn't going to last.

Jeremy let his body go limp, relying on Michael to do the work. He felt Michael twitch inside him, knowing they’d both be done soon. He didn’t bother holding back any of his noises. If his father hadn’t heard them before, he wouldn’t now. 

Michael started grinding into Jeremy's prostate on each thrust, determined to fulfill his promise before letting himself go. He was getting desperate, at this point. 

“I-I’m cl–” Jeremy wasn’t close. Because then, it happened. For the _fourth time_. He was a weak, whimpering mess. 

Michael almost instantly followed suit, taking him by surprise. It slammed into him like a bus, so suddenly and intensely that he felt his body lock up, falling forward into Jeremy as he went so light headed he briefly worried he might pass out. His head spun with the rush of euphoria. “F- _Fuck_.”

Jeremy gasped at the feeling of Michael’s climax, but didn’t mind it. He was glad Michael got what he wanted. “Sh-Shit, Mikey.”

Michael had to take a minute before he finally started coming down, instantly going limp. He released Jeremy from where he had been biting down, wincing slightly at the mark left behind. “Jesus. Are you okay?”

Jeremy didn’t have the energy to nod. “Mhm,” he hummed instead, in total bliss. He kept his eyes closed and his head against the grass. 

Michael extracted himself from Jeremy pulling his pants back up and fastening them tiredly. He undid the belt around Jeremy's wrists, dropping it to the side. Not wanting to have to take the time to redress Jeremy, he pulled off his jacket, slipping it onto the other boy. He shakily got to his feet, lifting Jeremy with him. “Bath,” he sighed, incredibly tired, but knowing they would feel disgusting otherwise.

Jeremy weakly snuggled up to Michael’s chest. “Wh-What about my dad?” He really didn’t want to have to explain this. But he also really did want a bath. 

Michael shrugged. “I'm not saying anything if we see him. We can deal with embarrassment tomorrow.” He made his way inside, carrying Jeremy up the stairs.


End file.
